


Contraseña Inválida

by Lubamoon



Series: Skywalker Academy for Enemies to lovers [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Computers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Nerdiness, Prompt Fic, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, School, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Star Wars References, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Writers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Todo lo que se detalla aquí es culpa de PrincesaSolo, a quien le agradezco por la fangirleasión 24-7 y el desbloqueo mental. ¡No recuerdo haber escrito algo tan rápido que me hiciera sentir tan feliz!. Y también es culpa de la página de la Universidad, que no me dejó entrar a pesar de cambiar la contraseña.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Skywalker Academy for Enemies to lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Contraseña Inválida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincesaSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/gifts).



> Todo lo que se detalla aquí es culpa de PrincesaSolo, a quien le agradezco por la fangirleasión 24-7 y el desbloqueo mental. ¡No recuerdo haber escrito algo tan rápido que me hiciera sentir tan feliz!. Y también es culpa de la página de la Universidad, que no me dejó entrar a pesar de cambiar la contraseña.

Rey Johnson casi nunca se enojaba y era un hecho que mantenía la calma ante las situaciones más difíciles con entereza y valentía. Podía curar la herida de algún niño sin sentir rechazo a la sangre y sabía cómo enfrentarse a los altaneros padres en las reuniones mensuales de la escuela. Sus colegas confiaban en ella para todo, desde leer el pesado discurso de apertura del año académico con alegría y motivación hasta organizar el plan de evacuación en caso de que algún travieso instalara un petardo debajo de la silla de un distraído profesor.

Pero ocultaba muy bien su mayor debilidad y hasta ahora nadie había descubierto que se llevaba muy mal con la tecnología. En esencia entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas, podía reparar un lavarropas descompuesto sin mayores inconvenientes, hasta les hablaba a los aparatos para rogarles colaboración como si se tratara de personas. Cuando eso no funcionaba, optaba por golpes leves y todo volvía a la normalidad.

Y si bien se manejaba muy bien con computadoras y microondas, tenía un serio problema para recordar sus contraseñas. Su amiga y colega Rose le había recomendado que siempre utilizara frases que tuvieran significado especial sólo para ella. Es por eso que anotaba todo en una pequeña libreta que nunca se despegaba de ella, por un lado le daba seguridad y por el otro, temía que alguien descubriera los ridículos nombres que usaba para entrar a sus redes sociales. 

Aunque durante los últimos meses había optado por utilizar una contraseña que no olvidaría, pero difícilmente podría anotar. El otro secreto que Rey guardaba era una doble vida digital como escritora, en la que sus conocidos le servían como material de trabajo porque cada uno de ellos tenía su representación ficcional. 

Cualquiera en su lugar estaría feliz de alardear su talento, porque _Kira de Jakku_ era bastante popular en el submundo de la novela romántica espacial. Pero Rey vivía con temor a ser puesta en evidencia, sobretodo porque su pequeño pasatiempo se había convertido en una obsesión.

El público recibió muy bien a su nuevo villano, una mezcla irresistible e imperfecta de luz y oscuridad, cuya descripción física coincidía claramente con el sobrino del director. No engañaría a nadie negándolo, Ben Solo era su Kylo Ren. No pudo explicárselo a Rose cuando descubrió uno de sus archivos abiertos _por accidente,_ pero su amiga guardaría el secreto a cambio de que la inmortalizara como una princesa guerrera de algún sistema olvidado.

Por esa razón Rey estaba ahora muy preocupada. Llevar sus borradores encima en vez de subirlos a una nube le pareció buena idea al principio, pero guardarlos en una carpeta dentro de su sector personal de la aplicación de la Escuela definitivamente fue un error imperdonable. ¿Qué sucedería si alguien lograba entrar? 

Esa persona no sería ella, al menos lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero el maldito sitio de la Institución no quería colaborar ese día. 

Rey apretó los dientes en clara señal de frustración después del quinto intento, sabiendo que pronto le llegaría una notificación de bloqueo y debería recurrir a medios manuales. No era posible, ella estaba tecleando cada letra en el orden correcto, mayúsculas y minúsculas en su sitio, y ya se sentía un poco tonta por tener que repetir la acción tantas veces. El cuadro de diálogo que le importunaba preguntándole si se trataba de un robot le provocaba ganas de arrojar el aparato por la ventana.

Un último intento.

_El nombre de usuario y/o contraseña es incorrecto. Por favor pida ayuda a los desarrolladores del sitio._

— KRIFF ¡¡No puede ser!!

El insulto escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo y aunque no estaba del todo gritando, su voz sonó como un disparo en las paredes del aula silenciosa.

De pronto recordó que no estaba sola y se sonrojó cuando las cabecitas de sus alumnos se levantaron con sorpresa, fijándose con curiosidad en la maestra que acababa de perder los estribos. La angelical Señorita Rey, que siempre tenía palabras amables para todos, también podía decir malas palabras como el resto de los mortales.

Rey cerró su laptop con nerviosismo y se puso de pie, aunque abrió la boca pero no estaba segura de cómo salir de esa situación. Algunos de los niños empezaban a reírse y otros tenían los ojos abiertos como platos por el horror. 

— ¿Todo está bien, Señorita Johnson? — Una vocecita proveniente de la primera fila captó su atención. El niño de ojos azules y cabello negro la miró con verdadera preocupación.

— Sí, todo está bien Ezra. No te preocupes. — Rey recuperó la habitual apariencia de serenidad que todos conocían aunque por dentro seguía frustrada. No dejaría que un simple aparato le ganara.

— Si tiene algún problema con su computadora, puede pedirle ayuda al señor Solo. — exclamó otra voz a su derecha. La niña, que llevaba el cabello corto y muchos mechones de colores, apoyó la cabeza en sus manitas con inocencia. Aunque sus palabras hicieron que la maestra se sonrojara un poco más, si eso era posible.

— No será necesario molestar a nadie por esto, Sabine. Pero muchas gracias por tu consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. — Rey puso los brazos en jarras y respiró hondo, dispuesta a resolver su situación más tarde aunque tenía algo de prisa por acceder a su cuenta. Las instrucciones eran muy claras y el tiempo apremiaba.

De ninguna manera le pediría ayuda a _él_. Antes prefería escribir todo desde el inicio, aún si eso significara perder otros diez meses de duro trabajo. Imaginó su risa sarcástica y eso le enfureció un poco más. El condenado Solo no disminuía su atractivo ni siquiera cuando se mostraba como el ser más arrogante de la galaxia y si le daba motivos para deberle un favor, estaba perdida. 

Aunque la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba perdida por él. La cuestión era que Ben no tenía porqué saberlo.

— Ahora, concentrémonos en lo nuestro. — Rey miró su reloj con alivio, faltaban unos minutos para finalizar la clase y podría buscar otras formas de resolver su situación. — ¿Están listos para entregar los exámenes? 

* * *

— No puedo ayudarte, Rey. — Rose negó con la cabeza y giró el ordenador en dirección a su amiga mientras tomaba una taza de té con la otra mano. 

Era su momento de descanso antes de enfrentarse a una horda de niños martillando y golpeando cosas en la clase de carpintería, pero no podía negarle a su amiga el favor. Sin embargo, sus conocimientos tecnológicos también tenían un límite y no quería arriesgarse a meter sus manos en algo que obviamente tenía que resolver el creador.

— Cambiar la contraseña no funciona si no recuerdas tampoco cuál es tu cuenta de respaldo, o como en tu caso, si no tienes una.

— Tengo una cuenta de respaldo. — admitió ella en voz baja, mirando para todos lados. — Pero no la uso hace siglos y prefiero que _ladysith@craitmail_ siga siendo nuestro secreto.

Rose contuvo una carcajada solo porque su amiga de verdad la estaba pasando mal.

— Lo siento Rey. Deberás acudir a la _oficina de sistemas._

— ¿De qué oficina hablas? Esta es una escuela pequeña, no existe tal cosa. — «¿O sí?» pensó Rey enarcando una ceja, sospechando lo que vendría después. — Se directa conmigo, Rose. ¿A quién debo recurrir? 

— Ya sabes quién resuelve todo en este lugar. — Titubeó la joven y se mordió los labios, anticipándose a la furia que casi nadie desataba en Rey, a excepción de los que pronunciaban _su_ nombre. — Ben resolvería tu problema en cuestión de segundos, no sé por qué lo odias tanto si…

— No. — El tono gélido podría haber desalentado a cualquiera, pero Rose conocía el secreto de su amiga desde hacía bastante tiempo y ya era hora de ella lo admitiera. A Rey le gustaba el _nerd_ que atendía las demandas de toda la institución.

— ¡Vamos! No seas obstinada, no te queda. — la aludida dejó escapar un respingo como si estuviera ofendida. — Quiero decir, soy tu amiga y sé que lo eres. Pero no debería ser así en este caso porque necesitas abrir esto. — Rose señaló su laptop. — y en el futuro, por favor recuerda usar la memoria USB que te regalé, o al menos recuerda anotar tus contraseñas…

— ¡Siempre anoto mis contraseñas! — interrumpió Rey, con indignación.

— Bien, entonces déjame verla. Tal vez te salteaste alguna letra o confundiste alguna mayúscula…

— Puedo asegurarte que no me he confundido en absoluto. — Rey se sonrojó intensamente delante de su amiga y tomó la laptop en sus manos para guardarla en el bolso. 

— Entonces no puedo ayudarte. Deberás hacer una nueva y para eso debes pedirle ayuda a Ben. Sabes donde encontrarlo.

— ¡Ya viste cómo trató a la Señora Kanata cuando le pidió ayuda con su impresora! La hizo quedar en ridículo frente a todos. — No era del todo cierto, la historia había llegado un poco alterada a sus oídos pero no era el caso.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? 

— Finn me lo dijo…

— Yo no lo recuerdo así, y ya debes dejar de escuchar lo que anda murmurando Finn. Es un exagerado y no engaña a nadie. — Rose se enderezó en su asiento, dispuesta a salvar el honor del retraído muchacho de Sistemas. — Ben le explicó _amablemente_ que para que funcionara debía conectarla a la corriente primero. No veo nada de otro mundo. Además tú tienes carácter y dudo que él pueda humillarte de alguna manera. Lo pondrás en su lugar si se sobrepasa de alguna manera.

“Ese es el problema.” Pensó Rey, a quien le encantaría tener motivos para discutir con Ben si así lograba captar su atención, pero descartó esos pensamientos de inmediato.

— Después de todo, él inventó esa aplicación para administrar archivos y entiende el lenguaje. Mi campo es la electrónica, recuérdalo. 

— Y el mío los números. Pero tú me recomendaste que usara letras. Mayúsculas y minúsculas. — Puntualizó.

— ¡Lo ves! Ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien. Podrían hablar de muchas cosas, inteligencia artificial, lenguaje binario, batallas espaciales y todos esos muñequitos de acción que coleccionas. Hasta me los imagino haciendo cosplay de parejas en alguna convención.

— Si tanto te gusta él, ¿por qué no lo invitas a salir? — Rey no quería reconocer que le entusiasmaba comentar sus temas favoritos con Ben e ignoraba que tuvieran tanto en común pero no iba a demostrarlo. Sus aficiones eran otras de las cosas que debían permanecer ocultas. 

— Oh… no. Yo ya tengo mi objetivo a la vista. — Rose escondió su sonrisa pícara detrás de la taza cuando el nuevo profesor de historia pasó caminando a su lado.

El joven pelirrojo de ojos azules inclinó la cabeza en dirección a las dos jóvenes pero detuvo su mirada un poco más de lo debido en Rose antes de tropezar con alguien y arrojar el contenido de su bandeja con gran estruendo.

Rey puso los ojos en blanco antes de abandonar el comedor, armándose de valor para localizar a su última esperanza: Ben Droide Astromecánico Solo.

* * *

Ben tamborileó los dedos con exasperación sobre el escritorio mientras escuchaba el monótono discurso del Director a sus espaldas. Luke estaba en medio de otra de sus insoportables lecciones de Maestro, explicándole a la supervisora de qué manera las bases del alternativo Método Skywalker funcionaban mucho mejor que las escuelas tradicionales. 

Su situación no era la ideal después de haber renunciado a su puesto en _First Order Enterprises,_ que tampoco era lo mejor del mundo. Ben estaba en una etapa de transición, desempleado y desesperado, y por esas dos razones había aceptado trabajar con su tío en la pequeña Academia Escolar de Chandrila, la famosa institución que brindaba formación tan peculiar como los profesores que la integraban. Podía decirse que los métodos eran mucho mejores que los de las escuelas promedio y que los niños eran más felices, pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que Ben estaba trabajando en un puesto para el cual estaba sobrecalificado.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto porque necesitaba el dinero. Tenía que pagar cuentas y algunos vicios un poco caros de coleccionista, por lo menos hasta que se solucionara el conflicto legal y recuperara el dinero que el maldito Snoke le había robado a él y a cientos de empleados. Tenía que conformarse con limpiar cabezales de impresoras, conectar correctamente los cables del hardware y ayudar a las maestras a configurar sus archivos del procesador de textos como parte del castigo, aunque sospechaba que algunas de ellas lo hacían a propósito. Era eso o volver a vivir con su madre y por nada del mundo iba a regresar al sótano de Leia.

No señor, Ben Solo tenía su orgullo. Y en esos días se aferraba a él para no golpear a alguien de pura exasperación, después de todo, nadie más que él tenía la culpa de lo que ocurría. Podría haber aceptado el truculento trato que le ofrecía Snoke a cambio de su silencio, pero ya tenían que salir a refulgir las cualidades nobles de su madre cuando tendría que haber obrado como el sinvergüenza de su padre.

Por supuesto, nadie sospecharía que debajo de su apariencia tranquila y su escasez de palabras habitaba un hombre apasionado. Todo el mundo tenía su versión acerca de su carácter pero él nunca perdía el control en público, jamás rompería las reglas ni elevaría el tono de voz, tampoco trataría mal a nadie aunque tenía motivos para creer que el lado Oscuro se había encaprichado con él.

Todavía recordaba el episodio con la Señora Kanata y seguía molesto por los rumores que el maldito traidor estaba desparramando acerca de él. Quizás se había excedido un poco de sarcasmo, pero jamás maltrataría a una anciana. Sobre todo porque ella estaba encantada con él y la prueba de eso eran las galletas de chocolate que le regaló como agradecimiento por explicarle algo que era obvio pero nadie más tuvo la delicadeza de enseñarle. 

Ben sostenía la teoría de que Finn estaba creando una campaña sucia en contra de él y nadie le quitaría esa idea. Mucho menos cuando se enteró de que su llegada a la Institución arruinó para siempre los planes de ascenso del joven chismoso. No era secreto que Finn reparaba las computadoras antes de que Ben apareciera y a decir verdad el sujeto era bastante inútil y lento para hacer su trabajo.

Pero existía otra razón de fuerza mayor para odiarlo y era la profunda amistad que compartía con la maestra de matemáticas. A Ben le traía sin cuidado lo que los demás pensaran de él, pero ardía en rabia cuando imaginaba las cosas que el tipo podría decirle a Rey. ¿Por qué ella era tan importante? Ben no estaba seguro, pero cada vez que se cruzaba con ella sentía su mirada reprobadora y el desprecio hería a su corazón. 

Sí, ella lo odiaba y él no sabía por qué.

Aunque no podía responsabilizar a Finn por todo cuando él mismo se había comportado de manera poco caballerosa con la joven. En su defensa diría que hacía cosas estúpidas cuando una mujer bella se acercaba y su piloto automático estaba configurado en modo Arrogante 2.0. La lengua se le enroscaba sin saber qué decir y para el mundo exterior parecía antipático, insulso y aburrido. 

Desde el día en que ella se acercó para darle la bienvenida todo fue de mal en peor. No valía la pena recordarlo y no podía hacerlo sin sulfurarse. Le hubiera gustado ser menos tímido, reunir el valor para pedirle una cita. Ben tenía muchísimas cualidades pero hablar no era una de ellas.

Gracias a la Fuerza la odiosa entrevista estaba a punto de finalizar y Luke despedía a la supervisora con un apretón de manos en la puerta antes de anunciarle que tomaría el receso para almorzar. Ben movió apenas la cabeza y volvió a su mundo reconfortante de fórmulas y letras, porque los lenguajes encriptados no tenían secretos para él. Allí todo era Sí o No; no existían ambigüedades, sólo errores de programación que podían ser corregidos. Los comandos y las órdenes eran precisas y no admitían lugar a dudas, aunque pensó con amargura que tampoco ninguna chica dulce se acercaría a ofrecerle una porción de torta casera en un adorable plato decorado con girasoles y mariposas azules. 

A menos que la chica golpeara la puerta de la dirección para pedirle ayuda con algo.

* * *

Rey examinó a Ben, concentrado en la pantalla de su laptop mientras admiraba la forma en que sus grandes manos volaban a toda velocidad sobre las teclas. Le impresionó la delicadeza con la que lo hacía, cuando a juzgar por su tamaño, cualquiera hubiera pensado que sería un poco bruto. El sonido era rítmico y eliminaba en parte la incomodidad del silencio, pero Rey agradecía entre otras cosas que el director no estuviera allí. No le hacía gracia que se hiciera ilusiones ni que le molestara luego con eso de emparejarla con su sobrino. Y el ahijado en cuestión parecía odiar cada partícula de aire que lo rodeaba, incluso a ella.

La joven se cruzó de brazos esperando el diagnóstico de Ben que estaba llevando un poco más de tiempo del que consideraba necesario. Notaba que a él también le molestaba su intromisión porque las aletas de su nariz se dilataban un poco, tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo y respiraba con un poco de dificultad, como si estuviera a punto de arrojar el ordenador por la ventana. Justo como ella había querido hacerlo tan solo una hora antes. 

O al menos eso le pareció y Rey se consideraba _bastante buena_ para entender el lenguaje corporal.

Claro que ella tenía muy presentes los encantos de Ben, quizás _demasiado presentes_ y por esa razón sus sentidos le gritaban que se alejara de allí. Pero no podía despegar la vista de sus manos ni de sus brazos, preguntándose si él aplicaría el mismo afecto en otras cosas además de sus computadoras. Sus ojos viajaron con disimulo hasta donde la visión panorámica le permitió, porque mover la cabeza estando tan cerca de él sería delatarse. Aunque no hacía falta porque su presencia embriagaba sus sentidos y maldecía al verano de Chandrila con ese pesado aire que venía desde el mar, atravesando la ventana de la pequeña oficina para colaborar con la ilusión de que podía oler el shampoo de Ben a esa distancia. Y la fragancia era sumamente agradable.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados y odiaba cuando eso sucedía. Se debatía entre tomar su computadora para huir de ese sofocante lugar y rendirse ante el impulso de quitarle a Ben los lentes de marco cuadrado con gentileza para colocar un dedo debajo de su barbilla y robarle unos cuantos besos apasionados…

Un suspiro de anhelo escapó inaudible de su boca entreabierta pero fue suficiente como para que lograra reaccionar. Se removió incómoda en su asiento, le estaba costando mantener la calma. Se consoló pensando que él la ignoraba y que sus fantasías debían quedarse en su cabeza, justo donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlas. 

O en sus humildes intentos de escritora de novelas románticas, esos que firmaba con nombre falso y que a estas horas ya estarían participando del concurso si no fuera por la estúpida contraseña. Existía una razón para todo, de esta forma nadie notaría las similitudes entre su Kylo Ren de ficción y el arrogante técnico de Sistemas.

…

Ben apenas podía concentrarse en la tarea que ella le había pedido. Después de tanto tiempo de evitarse mutuamente, su cercanía le estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que ella debía de estar sumamente desesperada para recurrir a él y no al tonto de su amigo Finn. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí mismo, demostrarle que no era el monstruo antisocial que ella creía que era. 

Estar sentado a su lado, con los hombros casi tocándose no le estaba facilitando las cosas. Ben maldijo a su tío y a sus pequeñas sillas de oficina cuando ella rozó su pierna sin querer y se apartó con una disculpa. No habían cruzado más que un puñado de palabras desde que ella atravesó la puerta. En realidad Rey fue la única que habló, Ben se limitó a asentir mecánicamente.

Rey era mucho más preciosa de lo que recordaba y no era su amabilidad lo que más le gustaba de ella sino ese brillo chispeante en sus ojos verdes que a esa hora, con la luz del mediodía de Chandrila, eran casi dorados. No era la simpatía, si bien eso le gustaba, sino la seguridad de sus movimientos, la forma en que se dirigía a todo el mundo inspirando y contagiando energía solar como si el resto de los mortales fueran girasoles, moviendo las cabezas para mirarla cada vez que entraba en una habitación. 

Sentía que le fulminaba con la mirada como si odiara tener que estar tan cerca, tal vez criticando sus movimientos y temerosa de que pudiera romper algo con sus torpes manotas. Escuchó el respingo o lo sintió sobre sus hombros, convencido de que ella no soportaba su presencia y eso le impulsó a terminar su trabajo cuanto antes.

Ben oprimió la última tecla con un golpe y no se dignó a mirarla al hablar.

— Bien. Ahora, _si eres tan amable_ , necesitaría que introduzcas tu contraseña. 

— Ya lo hice, no funciona. — respondió ella un poco cortante, angustiada por muchas razones pero ninguna de las que él creía.

— _Por supuesto. —_ su tono condescendiente hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Rey se erizaran. — pero como prueba de seguridad necesito que el dueño de la cuenta introduzca al menos una contraseña conocida para poder cambiarla. Es una medida que instalé en el sistema para evitar las intromisiones no deseadas.

— De acuerdo pero no mires. — Rey tomó su laptop y la deslizó con un poco de violencia hacia ella, decidida a pagarle a Ben con la misma moneda.

«Como si me interesara averiguar tu ridícula contraseña» pensó él cruzándose de brazos, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y esbozando una sonrisa arrogante. Pero al notar que ella no se movía, puso los ojos en blanco antes de cerrarlos.

— ¿Así está bien? — preguntó con modestia mal disfrazada.

— No. Date la vuelta. Estoy segura de que vas a espiarme.

Ben quería protestar en todos los idiomas que conocía, los reales y los inventados, para aclararle de una vez por todas a esa irrespetuosa muchacha que él no era un fisgón como su adorado amigo Finn. Pero en vez de eso, bufó y se puso de pie, girando su silla hasta quedar mirando la pared opuesta antes de sentarse de nuevo. 

— ¿Quieres que me ponga una venda también?

No pretendía provocarla con eso, pero gracias a la Fuerza que ella no podía ver lo sonrojado que estaba cuando su mente le llevó muy lejos de ahí a otros escenarios más placenteros en los que aceptaría todas las órdenes de ella. 

Rey contuvo la respiración y su mente se puso en blanco al recordar algo que había escrito, algo que incluía a su villano, unas vendas y una conveniente herida en su pecho, pero unos segundos más tarde recordó a qué había venido y tecleó la misteriosa contraseña con mucha calma. 

El mensaje de error no le sorprendió en absoluto.

— No está funcionando. 

Ben miró por encima de su hombro justo cuando ella giraba la cabeza en su dirección y por un instante estuvieron tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaron. Sus corazones latieron a gran velocidad pero él fue el primero en reponerse, incapaz de leer las emociones turbulentas en los ojos de la joven y enterrando las suyas en lo más recóndito de su alma.

— Necesito que te concentres. ¿Estás segura de que has ingresado la contraseña correctamente? Sólo nos queda un intento antes de que todo se borre. — giró la silla nuevamente y se acomodó de regreso en su lugar, cuidándose de quedar lo más lejos posible de ella y sus arrebatadores encantos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con la seguridad de esta cosa? ¿Acaso crees que guardo archivos imperiales aquí dentro? ¿Los planos de la estrella de la muerte?

La pregunta descolocó a Ben por un instante, no podía estar seguro de que ella sólo bromeaba. Una chica como ella no podía saber de qué hablaba, solamente estaba alardeando.

— ¿No te preocupa que tus informes sean robados? ¿No es tu trabajo importante para ti?

— No es nada.... Bueno, sí lo es. Pero no es lo que tú crees. No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo si caen en manos equivocadas. — Aunque en realidad Rey pensó que peor sería que él se enterara del contenido de esos archivos y esperaba poder escabullirse apenas desbloqueara la contraseña sin mayores explicaciones.

— Este programa es mi mayor orgullo y no existe nada que se le compare en seguridad informática. Si has guardado tus archivos aquí es porque los aprecias mucho y los necesitas con urgencia.

— Creo que esta institución no merece a alguien tan talentoso como tú. Seguro que todo el mundo te lo dice. — Rey dejó que las palabras salieran sin pensarlo demasiado, sintiendo completa admiración por el técnico a su lado que parecía ser el único que se tomaba su trabajo en serio. No como ella, que utilizaba horas de clase para escribir mientras entretenía a los niños con complicados enigmas matemáticos.

Pero Ben pensó que ella sólo estaba siendo sarcástica y no se le cruzó por la mente que sus palabras fueran producto de una genuina sinceridad.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo pero esta vez no se apartaron enseguida. Ben no podía descifrar el mensaje encriptado de sus palabras, siempre a la espera de la maniobra ofensiva. Se le agotaba la paciencia y de pronto no soportaba el calor. Los segundos parecían haberse derretido mientras memorizaba la ubicación de cada una de las pecas de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué guardas aquí? ¿Por qué has venido? — murmuró él sin dejar de mirar alternativamente sus labios y sus ojos.

— Eso no te importa. — Rey apartó la mirada y la clavó en la pantalla, mirando sin ver el inexpresivo mensaje de bloqueo. 

— Es cierto, me importa un rábano. Pero a ti si y ya no nos quedan intentos.

— ¿Acaso no te han dicho que eres un…? — Rey agitó los brazos a un costado, reprimiendo el deseo de sacudir a su vecino hasta que se le resbalaran los lentes de su presumido y atractivo rostro.

— Cientos de veces, pero insultarme no hará que trabaje más rápido. Ahora dime la contraseña. Letra por letra.

El duelo de miradas era más intenso que cualquier combate verbal. Rey supo que había perdido la batalla y sacando su libreta del bolsillo la abrió como si estuviera en una sala de interrogación y la ese fuera el objeto incriminador, aunque sabía que no estaba cometiendo ningún error porque la prueba del delito no se encontraba en sus páginas. Deseó poder retroceder el tiempo y no entrar en la oficina esa tarde. No, deseó retroceder aún más y no haber utilizado esa contraseña tan ridícula como una broma que ahora no le causaba gracia en absoluto.

— B…

— ¿Mayúscula o minúscula? — interrumpió él con exasperación.

— Mayúscula. Y lo que sigue en minúscula y sin espacios. Escucha con atención porque no lo volveré a repetir.

— Soy todo oídos. — anunció él sarcásticamente.

— E, N, S, O, L, O… — ella tragó saliva sintiendo que quizás estaba experimentando un poco de fiebre. — E, S, S, E, X, Y.

El silencio era casi tan pesado como el clima veraniego y la sombra que ocultó al sol por unos instantes no colaboró con enfriar los ánimos. Fueron momentos muy penosos para Rey hasta que decidió levantarse y salir corriendo. Pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi? — él apartó sus dedos del teclado y cerró sus manos en forma de puño para evitar hacer otra cosa, como probar esos labios que ella ahora se mordía totalmente ajena a los sentimientos que despertaban en él. — Porque si es así, te ruego que te marches inmediatamente. No estoy de humor para juegos y no toleraré que te rías de mí… 

— ¡No! No, esto es un error, todo esto es… jamás me burlé de ti, pero eres demasiado cabezota para darte cuenta…

— ¡Y me insultas! Esto es el colmo. — Ben se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla para expulsar a Rey y sufrir en silencio. Pero lo pensó mejor y volvió sobre sus pasos, decidido a decirle algunas cosas antes a esa insolente e intrigante mujer. — Si todo esto es alguna clase de broma…

— ¡No lo es! — Rey se puso de pie también, empezando a enojarse con él y su ceguera. — ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan inteligente como tú no logre entenderlo?

— ¿Entender qué? — Ben se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado y al borde del colapso. 

— ¡Que me gustas, Ben Solo!

Su lengua volvió a enredarse mientras procesaba los datos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar demasiado las cosas cuando tenía que actuar, pero así era él. Guardaba cada uno de sus anhelos con contraseñas imposibles porque era más fácil refugiarse en su soledad que arriesgarse a contraer el virus del amor. 

En otras palabras, su antivirus había expirado mucho tiempo atrás, el mismo día en que Rey se acercó con su sonrisa de mil soles.

Al ver que Ben permanecía en silencio, como si estuviera reiniciando su sistema operativo, Rey se acercó un poco y le sujetó con suavidad por el cuello de su pulcra camisa. Él se sorprendió un poco con el arrebato pero se dejó llevar porque estaba encantado y horrorizado en iguales proporciones con el giro de los acontecimientos. 

— Yo no bromeo con mis contraseñas. Sólo tengo una y la utilizo para acceder a todas mis cuentas. ¿Me crees tan malvada como para hacerte perder el tiempo de esta manera? ¿De verdad piensas que te mentiría con algo así? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que eres condenadamente atractivo? ¡Por el amor de todos los Guardianes de la Fuerza! Ni siquiera sé cómo alguien en su sano juicio podría resistir el deseo de besarte ¡y deberían darme un premio por no hacerlo ahora mismo!

Su tono iba haciéndose cada vez más agudo a medida que hablaba pero Ben ya no quería ocultar su alivio, creía cada palabra y se sentía feliz. La dulce Señorita Johnson tenía un lado Oscuro que lo volvía completamente loco y al era él mismo quien lo provocaba. Ella no era lo que aparentaba, pero tampoco él.

Eran tal para cual.

Ella lo odiaba por hacerle perder el control de esa manera, lo odiaba por despertarle esos sentimientos. Pero no podía evitar sentirse muy bien, feliz de quitarse un peso de encima. Incluso ella se sorprendió de la naturaleza y profundidad de su pasión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Probablemente tendría que pensar más tarde en renunciar o pedir un traslado de escuela, pero pensaría en eso luego. Porque sería incapaz de volver a cruzarse con él por el resto de su vida.

Ben no decía nada, se limitaba a sonreír como el sinvergüenza que era no muy debajo de la superficie. Su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia cuando un pequeño destello azul llamó su atención por encima del hombro de Rey.

— ¡Responde! ¡Di algo!

— La tecla de bloqueo de mayúsculas no funciona. — dijo él con muchísima calma, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con delicadeza y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo con la otra mano sin que Rey lo notara, posándola con suavidad en la base de su espalda.

—La… ¿ _qué_? — Rey definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta y se distrajo con el roce cálido de su mano.

— La tecla de bloqueo de mayúsculas no funciona. — repitió él. — Es por eso que no puedes acceder. 

Ben señaló con la cabeza hacia el lugar en el que había quedado abandonado el objeto de la discordia. La pantalla ahora mostraba un mensaje de amistosa bienvenida y los pequeños íconos de sus archivos aparecieron uno por uno, tal y como los había guardado la noche anterior. 

El procesador de textos parecía tener vida propia y había decidido mostrarse en todo su esplendor justo en ese instante, justo en medio del relato en dónde un tal Kylo Ren llevaba en brazos a una muchacha con claras intenciones de demostrarle su amor. De varias maneras posibles, como Ben pudo apreciar con su excelente vista de lince.

— Oh… — Rey miró con incredulidad, primero a Ben y después al monitor, apresurándose a cerrar el archivo. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha cuando volvió hacia él. — ¿Y te diste cuenta de eso _antes o después_ de mi confesión?

Ben no perdería más tiempo intentando buscar palabras adecuadas, por primera vez en su vida sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y se sentía listo. 

Sus labios encontraron los de ella en una fracción de segundo. Era un lenguaje nuevo, desconocido, pero sentía que podía entenderlo sin manuales ni tablas de equivalencias. Cuando ella movió sus manos que seguían aferradas al cuello de su camisa para entrelazarse en su cabello, él soltó un suspiro de aceptación y colocó su mano derecha en el cuello de Rey para profundizar las caricias e invitarla a continuar el juego que sus bocas habían desatado. 

Jamás se había sentido de esa manera con nadie, pero con ella todo era perfecto. El calor del mediodía ya era un chiste comparado a lo que estaban experimentando pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba en ese momento si el sol decidía reducir el planeta a cenizas.

Si alguien entraba en ese momento les tenía sin cuidado, nada podía interrumpir ahora el proceso de actualización mientras las manos de Ben se enredaban también en el cabello castaño, saboreando la suavidad que parecía conformar cada célula de su cuerpo. Rey convirtió sus insultos en suspiros y dejó volar a su corazón, cerciorándose de que cada línea escrita sobre su héroe de ficción era superada por los besos apasionados de su contraparte real.

Se separaron después de un instante que les pareció eterno, buscando un poco de aire y neuronas disponibles para evaluar la situación. Rey no quería alejarse demasiado de Ben, con él sentía que no tenía necesidad de ocultar nada a pesar de que minutos antes hubiera querido sacudir su cabezota obstinada. Tal vez no sería la última vez que ansiara hacerlo, pero por ahora se deleitaría junto a él con el amor recién descubierto.

— Entonces… — Ben se aclaró la garganta sin disimular su felicidad, sin preocuparse de que el corazón se le saliera del pecho mientras seguía rodeando a Rey con sus fuertes brazos, temiendo que todo fuera producto de una alucinación por el calor.

— Entonces… — Repitió ella y empezó a reír con ganas mientras Ben consideraba elaborar nuevamente su lista mental de maravillas del mundo para incluir ese sonido cristalino.

— ¿Aún quieres cambiar esa contraseña o deseas conservarla?

— Creo que ya sabes la respuesta. — contestó ella de repente muy entretenida con los botones de su camisa. — Siempre puedo cambiarla a Bensoloesirritante.

— Mmm… No servirá, demasiado obvia. — murmuró él de nuevo junto a sus labios, sabiendo que ya no podría separarse de su dulzura nunca más. — Cualquiera podría adivinarla y descubrir tus secretos.

— Yo no tengo secretos, Ben Solo. — respondió ella, pero lo pensó bien mientras miraba de reojo sus archivos y sus nombres delatores. Tal vez aún tenía uno o dos, pero con el tiempo se animaría a compartirlos. Al menos estaba segura de que Ben no captaría las referencias y jamás descubriría su doble identidad a menos que ella le dijera. No parecía ser la clase de persona que leyera novelas románticas.

— Todos tenemos secretos Rey. Lo que me recuerda… 

Ben se separó de ella con suavidad y colocó la laptop frente a ellos. Inmediatamente después de eso volvió a abrazarla y apoyó el mentón en su hombro antes de de hablar de nuevo.

— Todavía quedan unos minutos para que _Kira de Jakku_ participe de ese evento en línea. 

— ¿Cómo es posible que…? — Todos los colores del espectro luminoso se reflejaron en el rostro de la joven, aunque sentía una mezcla de alivio y temor.

— Sigo su trabajo desde hace tiempo y me encantaría poder ayudarle. Prometo mantener su identidad en secreto si ella acepta una cita.

— Supongo que podría preguntarle. — respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, encantada de poder seguir el juego. — Pero te advierto que ella es un poco mala para juzgar a las personas y pésima para recordar contraseñas.

— Tal vez acepte la oferta de recibir clases. Soy un buen maestro. — el murmullo, tan cerca de su oído, sonó como una descarga que sacudió su cuerpo con placer, embotando un poco más sus sentidos y anulando cualquier atisbo de pensamiento coherente. 

— Entonces bésame de nuevo para no olvidar tu número telefónico. — pidió ella, completamente perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos color ámbar.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
